Quality Time
by NerdsRule
Summary: All Lizzy wanted for her birthday was some quality time with Ciel and a kiss. Was that too much to ask for? Also featuring Matchmaking!Sebastian and a closet. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CIEL! Even though it's Lizzy's birthday in this story. One-Shot!


HAPPY BIRTHDAY 139TH CIEL! EVEN THOUGH IT'S LIZZY'S BIRTHDAY IN THIS FIC!

* * *

><p><strong>22<strong> "The eye is the lamp of the body. If your eyes are good, your whole body will be full of light. **23** But if your eyes are bad, your whole body will be full of darkness. If then the light within you is darkness, how great is that darkness!

-Matthew 6:22-23

* * *

><p>"Mey-Rin, can I ask you a question? From woman to woman?" She sighed, "Or rather, from girl to woman?"<p>

"Oh, of course Lady Elizabeth!" The maid exclaimed.

"How…do you get someone to…kiss you?"

Mey-Rin's eyes widened behind her glasses, "You want to kiss the Young Master?"

Elizabeth nodded slowly, "Yes, and I need your help. You're so kind–hearted, and fun, and pretty. I'm sure plenty of men have tried to kiss you."

Mey-Rin let out a small sigh; she had plenty of kisses in her old life, but that was far behind her. She thought for a moment, "Why don't you kiss the Young Master yourself?"

Elizabeth bit her lip, "But, what if he doesn't want to? Then he will get upset at me. Oh, what's the use? All I wanted was some quality time with him and kiss. He could care less about me."

"Don't say that. He cares about you very much, yes he does," the woman confirmed.

"Then how do I get him to kiss me?" She questioned.

Mey-Rin sighed. Her small employer wasn't the best at picking up at social cues like that, nor would he would react well to someone saying that he should kiss Lady Elizabeth. Mey-Rin shrugged, "You can either kiss him yourself, tell them you want to, or try to wait for the right moment."

"I think I will go with the last one," she said sadly.

Luckily for her, there was a black butler lurking around the corner.

* * *

><p>"My lord," Sebastian voice cut through the room, "I believe Lady Elizabeth is somewhat distraught."<p>

"What now?" The earl sighed.

"Who knows?" Sebastian continued, "she seems upset of the drop of a pin."

"Just fix her."

"Yes, my lord," as always.

* * *

><p>"All right, why am I in here?" Ciel demanded from the butler. However, the butler was not in the closet.<p>

_But Elizabeth was._

"Elizabeth? What are you doing in my closet?" Ciel question.

Elizabeth thought for a second, "There were arrows; they pointed me here. I was curious that I was locked in here."

Of course.

Ciel fiddled with the doorknob for a few seconds. After being unsuccessful, he began to bang on the door loudly. His fiancée soon joined in, screaming for the help, yet no one came. Ciel sighed, "I suppose we're stuck in here."

"Well, at least you aren't alone," she noted encouragingly. By the look on his face, though, he seemed like he would rather be alone.

Ciel sank to the floor, Elizabeth sat across from him. As the girl's eyes floated around the small room, the boy felt something in his pocket:

_Upon request of Lady Elizabeth, I will let you stay in there with her for three hours._

"What does that say?" She questioned as she tried to look at the paper.

"You didn't say you wanted to be locked in a closet with me, did you?" The counter questioned, "or anything misleading of the sort?"

"No. Well," she bit her lip, "I did tell Mey-Rin that I wanted to spend some quality time with you, but I said nothing of closets."

"I see," he mused. Elizabeth was unable to tell whether he was angry, upset, or neutral, though most likely upset.

"Erm...so," he started after a while, making Elizabeth look up at him immediately, "has anything of great significance happened recently?"

She raised a suspicious eyebrow, "Why?"

"Because...well," Ciel tried to speak as he became very flustered, "You're the one who wanted to spend time with me. At least I'm trying."

She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed, "Well, I wouldn't have suggested it if I knew you were going to be this grumpy."

He sighed, "Sorry... So, has anything happened?"

"I won a competition last month," she stated proudly, but as soon as the words exited her mouth, she wanted to suck them back up and make them reënter.

"For what?" He continued, desperate to continue the conversation he had started with her.

She was quiet for a moment. She pursed her lips and forced the word, "Fencing."

The closet seemed to grow more quiet. It was still a sore subject between them. He didn't know if she wanted him to compliment her, or pretend he forgot she could fence.

"That's good," he decided, "Which one?"

"There were only four contestants, counting myself, and I...can't remember the name," she said, hoping he would dismiss it. She really didn't want him to know her title:

She was officially the most skilled swords-woman (in the teenage age division) in the entire United Kingdom. The other three were the top fencers from Wales, Scotland, and Ireland. Not that Ciel needed to know that.

"So, has anything happened with you?" She tried.

"Not really," he sighed. He was quiet before speaking again, "I'm sorry, Lizzy."

"Huh? Why?" She asked. He hadn't done anything wrong (recently).

Did he really have to specify this? "I'm sorry you have to spend your birthday in a closet with me."

"It's okay," she smiled acceptingly, "It's my fault if anything. I'm the one who wanted to spend time with you and k-" she stopped her self worriedly and then gave another grin.

"Elizabeth," he warns, giving her a knowing look, "what are you not telling me?"

"I...n-nothing!" She dismissed.

"Lizzy..."

"I asked Mey-Rin to tell me how to get someone to kiss me," she blurted loudly.

"Well who did you want to..." At this moment, reality sunk into the Queen's Watchdog. "O-Oh..."

For the next few minutes, no words were spoken, and emerald eyes refused to meet those of sapphire.

"I...I'll kiss you, if you'd like," Ciel decided looking at her.

She looked at him, "I don't want you to do something you'd rather not."

"I'll do it," he said again, knowing the only way she would be satisfied.

"Are you sure?" She checked. She didn't want to force him into their first kiss (of what she hoped would be many).

He nodded. He scooted up slightly and sat on his knees. Elizabeth did the same, leaving their faces inches apart. He cleared his throat a little. Was he trying to make this business casual or something? No, no. The Earl of Phantomhive was nervous. He didn't like it.

Elizabeth gave an awkward smile, not sure if she should speak or not. Ciel looked at her. Had she always had that little cut mark on her nose? Had she always smelled of strawberries? Had she always looked so...presentable? (Ciel would not admit, even in his own mind, that she looked like a princess.) Had her lips always looked so inviting?

"Lizzy...I...um... Can you tilt your head?" He requested ineptly.

She nodded. Her head slanted to the left, and she puckered her lips, making him even more nervous.

The second Ciel brought the tip of his lips to hers, a jolt of electricity shot through both of them, causing both nobles to recoil.

"Do it again!" She divulged, "I...mean...you don't have to..." Gah, why did she say that? He had already done what she asked for. But...she wanted more.

He did it again, much to her delight. _This_ facial collision, however, was much more pleasing as their lips lingered upon each others. Elizabeth retracted slowly; she didn't want to but she had to breathe.

"Lizzy..." he breathed. He had never imagined her lips would be so soft. Or that she would ever be so desirable. 'You taste sweet, Lizzy,' he thought deviantly.

Her hands flew up and covered her mouth and nose trying to conceal the redness on her face. "I didn't know I had a taste..."

"Huh?"

"You...said that out loud," she told him.

"..." He did? "I...well...you do."

Though he couldn't see it, her smile became playful. "You taste like chocolate," she informed.

"Oh, I see..."

When her blush died down, she removed her hands and spoke once more, "Thank-thank you, Ciel. You made this birthday special." She laid a quick peck on his cheek to show her appreciation. His frowned lessened.

"Ciel? Did you almost smile?" Her eyes grew bright with hope and desperation.

"No," it sounded more like a question on Ciel's part but...

"That eternal grimace of yours started to downsize," she explained, "Would it go away more if I kissed your cheek again?"

"I don't..." he soon figured that she really didn't care for an answer, as she repeatedly pressed her lips gently against the side of his face, her eyelashes occasionally brushing onto his skin. Even if it didn't make him smile, it tickled.

"I guess it's not working," she pouted. Ciel then leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh," she exclaimed from surprise and enjoyment. He liked that sound.

Though, from lack of experience it was a little ungraceful, he smoothly laid kisses on her ivory skin. The dumbfounded and pleased look on her face was priceless. And he felt as though with every time he pressed his lips against her, he was almost claiming her as his own. He was encouraged by the goofy smile parading itself upon his fiancée. On the other hand, he was stopped by the pesky sneeze floating around in his nose.

He leaned back, "AH...AH...choo." So what? His sneezes were a little anti-climactic.

"Bless you," she replied, "You sneeze like a kitten."

He ignored the last comment. "I'm sorry I didn't get you a present," he admitted.

"It's okay. I know you are a very busy person. I'm not upset that you couldn't remember such trivial matters."

"It's not trivial," he dismissed, "And I did remember. I ordered you a dress, however I was called yesterday and I was informed that it would be another two weeks before it arrived, so I told them, 'Screw this. I don't want your product.' I then hung up."

"Well, thank you for thinking about me," she smiled.

"I'm going to Madrid, Spain in two days. I'll be spending the week there," he mentioned randomly.

"That sounds fun. I've never been to Spain," she pondered aloud.

"Would you care to join me?"

She had promised herself she would no longer do it, but she could not resist giving him a large Death Hug™. She accidentally knocked him over, she was leaning over him.

She slammed her lips onto his warm mouth. He felt a smile against his lips. He then-

"LIZZY!"

The door was swung open, revealing an interested Sebastian and a very upset Edward.

"Oh, my," a famous smirk graced the demon's lips, "Forgive me, my lord. Lord Edward and I had no idea we would interrupt your snogging with Lady Elizabeth."

"Don't act like it's cute," Edward inserted, "What exactly were you two doing?!"

Ciel sat up, "Didn't you hear my butler? We were snogging. Until we were rudely interrupted."

Edward grabbed her hand, "Come on, we're going home."

She nodded as her brother's arm yanked her from the floor. She turned to Ciel, "Should I meet you here?"

"Yes, that would be acceptable-"

"You don't get to speak to her," Edward declared.

"Goodbye, Elizabeth. Goodbye, Cousin Ed," Ciel bade innocently as the two blonde-headed siblings left the room.

* * *

><p>"Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, you should be ashamed of yourself," her brother scolded once they were riding back home in the carriage.<p>

"Ashamed? Of what?" She questioned innocently (with those big, wide naïve eyes that were known for making people lose their train of thought).

Edward had to remember what his sister did. Darn that adorable face. "You were...your mouths were...connected..."

"Do you mean the kiss?" She assisted.

"Yes," he replied, "You aren't supposed to do that."

"I've seen you do it with Rosie," she noted.

"Well...I... Well, that's...we're allowed to because we're older," he decided in a stutter.

She clapped her hands together, "But isn't it so much fun!"

Yes "No." This conversation was not going as he hoped. "Your first kiss will seem magical and whatnot, but all your other ones afterwards will be horrible, terrible. You will deeply regret it."

"Well, we kissed a bunch of times," she told him, "It was always fun! His lips are _so_ soft and warm. And he is _very_ good at it. And also, he tastes like chocolate."

Edward was this close to hurling.

"I've heard about kisses with tongues," she informed brightly, "Do you think that's fun?"

"No!"

"I think I'll try it next time I see Ciel!"

This conversation was definitely not going the way he had hoped. His sister now had plans to...to...ugh. "I think you should wait awhile before seeing Ciel. Kissing is a big step and you should have time to recollect."

"But I'm going back in two days," she reminded.

"For what?"

She smiled, "He's taking me to Spain."

...

...

...

"WHAT?!"

* * *

><p>"Hmm... It seems that Lord Edward has heard of your plans of taking Lady Elizabeth to Madrid," Sebastian noticed.<p>

Ciel didn't really respond.

"That was very sweet of you, my lord," the butler recognized, making Ciel scoff. He continued, "I must ask, what is your motivation for doing so?"

"I'm going to die soon," he said simply, "I might as well leave her with a few good memories. And...she tries, and that's worth something."

"Too bad you won't live very long," Sebastian said with fake disappointment, "Don't you think Lady Elizabeth deserves who will spoil and cherish her as much as you would?"

"Yes," he replied, "But-but _I_ wouldn't do that. She's already spoiled." Yet, he would spoil her a thousand times more if he could. "And what is cherishing her supposed to mean?"

The demon smirked, "Eres muy enamorado de Lady Elizabeth."

"What?"

"Nothing," the demon lied, "Just a few babblings from the language of love."

"That was in Spanish."

* * *

><p>Eres muy enamorado de Lady Elizabeth. - You are very much in love with Lady Elizabeth.<p>

A/N: Generally, French is considered the language of love, but Spanish is too. (And he's taking Lizzy to Spain.)

You likey? You dislikey? I'd love to know how you feel about it.

-2:56 p.m.

-NerdsRule


End file.
